Konoha High school
by maddy madhatter
Summary: (modern-day)Naruto an orphan since two has been through a lot but he loves singing in secret of course,but when a new girl comes in and meets him will he come out of his shell or will he keep living like he does. HinitaxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

"Ring ring ring.  
Shut up annoying clock."

Smash

Soon a blonde haired teen with blue eyes and three whisker marks is seen running out of his apartment to the bus stop  
Naruto pov  
"Hi the names Naruto uzumaki and let's just say I'm the geek and loser of the every student thinks I can't do anything...well a few are nice to me but really they still are asses to me ya know  
""Hey watch where you're going." Yelled a business man  
"If ya haven't realized I'm somewhat of a klutz and that's why the jocks mostly pick on me, but what ya gonna do ya know. Anyway I have no parents hints why I use the annoying contraption known as an alarm clock and why no one thinks I can do anything big and important, which is fucked up if ya asked me ya know.  
"Wait...is that the sound of..Vroom  
"Yep this is a great first day of hell, I mean never mind it's hell. Now what I'm gonna do, that was my only way to school.  
"'Iruka sensei is gonna kill me'  
"YA know what I'm going home to sleep in,and read then go tomorrow and lie about being sick. Then a finger picked me and when I turned around I saw..


	2. Chapter 2

? pov  
"Nii-sama wake up, you need to go to school."a familiar voice yelled and pulled my blanket.  
""Hanabi i'm going just go eat breakfast i'll be down in a little bit."I said.  
""Fine you better not lie or i'll bring neji nii-chan with me." And with that she closed the door.

3rd pov  
"When the door closed a 16 year old female with dark blue hair to her shoulders and pale lavender eyes got up and walked to her restroom to get ready for the day.

Hinata's pov  
'Hmmm I guess i'll just wear some jeans and a Linkin park shirt.' I thought as I dress up for today. When I got down stairs there was breakfest set up by the maids. Hanabi and neji were eating already, but dad was no where to be found as usual. Then a sweet aruma wafts into my face and I can't help but drool when I spot my beloved cinnamon buns. 'YES BEST BREAKFAST EVER,'  
""Good morning Hinata nii-sama/Hime."greeted both my cousin and little sister.  
"Good morning to you too as well."  
"When we were done with breakfast I went to the garage for my car since neji has already got a ride to school by his best friend Sasuke and Hanabi is dropped off by a butler.  
"'Man i'm excited for today. I hope sports try outs come soon. I've been wanting to see my team and maybe kick some ass like I always do.'  
"When I look outside my window as I pull out my car I see a boy sitting on the side walk.  
"'Hmm they seem sad maybe I can help.'  
"So I leave my car on the driveway and walk over to them.  
"'Hmm I guess I'll get his attention.'  
"I poke him in the shoulder and when he turned around I couldn't believe who it was. It was...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's pov  
When I turned around It was a girl my age with long purple hair. 'Probably a new student who has heard about the nerd.'  
As I got ready for the harsh words of today, she completely surprised me with what she said.

Hinata's po/emv/div  
When the dude turned around I noticed his glasses and his blue eyes that you could just get lost into.  
'Wait slow down girl, I gotta know his name first.'  
"Ummm, hey what are you doing sitting here?" I asked.  
"I-I mi-missed the b-bus and I-I don't have a-another ride t-to s-school."he replied.  
'Oh he stutters like I use to.'  
"Well I could give you a lift if you go to konoha high." I asked.

Naruto pov  
'Damn it I hate that I stutter around people.'  
"U-umm t-thank you." I replied.  
She hold out her hand to help me off the ground and we got in her car.  
'Maybe she is different.'  
As she was driving she asked for my name.  
'Well here goes nothing.'  
"M-My n-name is u-uzumaki N-Naruto."  
Then she replied with.  
"The names Hinata Hyuga soon to be in the basketball team."  
'So she is into sports, sadly not my thing.'  
"Do you do any sports?"she asked.  
"N-no i-im m-more of an a-academic person t-than a s-sport p-person."I replied.  
Before she could reply we were already at school. I dashed out of her car as soon as possible because some guys might beat me up if I was in a girl's car.  
'Yeah a pretty girl's car.' /emI blushed at the thought, but before I could go through the double doors someone grabs me by the shoulder.  
"'God damn it at this rate I'll have iruka-sensei breaking my eardrums in first period.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto's pov_

I turn around and see mr tall dark and supposedly perfect. If the description isn't enough then his name is Sai and he is the one person I wish wasn't here.

"Hey uzumaki did you forget about what we always do on the first day of school?" sai asked as he led me away from the front doors to the school. _'shit if it's what I think it is then I have more to worry about than iruka's lecture.'._ Before I could reply he stopped me and said. "Nevermind I forgot that I was talking to the mentally retarded kid.". _'That is such a lie, my grades are way better than yours.'._ With that thought I was about to hit him and run for it(even if it wouldn't stun him for long.)but it was too late. I was already surrounded by Sai's friends."Hey long time no see idiot." said Kiba. Now I know what your thinking this douche couldn't have alot of friends, right. Well he does and they are known as the akatsuki and they are senors who like to join Sai on "lets beat up the nerd"day. They are all pricks besides Tobi, Pein, konan, and itachi who aren't with them because they don't even know they do this."Let just start beating the f****** crap out of the b****** before we are late to f****** class" declared the sailor mouth know as Hidan. _'I hope the nurse has enough bandages.'_

 **Time skip**

"Jeez Naruto you really need to stop this before I have to make a section made especially for you in the office."joked shizune, our school nurse.

"S-sorry I d-don't p-purposely try to g-get beaten up." i replied as she finished putting the bandages on my arm.

"Hey no sarcasm you hear me and I know but I'm tired of seeing my little Blondie getting all beat up." shizune explained and started writing a pass for me to go to class." T-Thanks S-Shizu-nii!" I yelled and ran to Iruka's class.

 **Time skip:Lunch Time**

Well today wasn't interesting all it was filled with was rules and other things that were boring. Right now I'm sitting at my table with my few friends. The one to my right just listening to music is Garra and he is really quiet, but I don't mind it. Then to my left is Choji who is a little on the wide side, but he is the best cook I know and he is really the two infront of me where Shikamaru and Lee. Shikamaru is the smartest yet laziest guy I have ever seen, while Lee is the opposite. They are all different, but a good different. "Hey did you see the new girl." choji asked as he pointed at where she was sitting at, which was with the popular kids. _'oh that the girl who gave me a ride.'_. "Y-yeah she g-gave me a r-ride to school when I m-missed the b-bus." I answered Choji."She most be very youthful to give you a ride Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "This is troublesome, but I agree. Lets just hope she doesn't change when she hangs out with Sakura and Ino." Shikamaru commented as he picked his head off the table."what's her name?" choji asked. "I t-think she said it w-was Hinata Huuyga." I said as I thought about this morning and then before I knew it I remebered what I thought as I got out off her car. "Hey Naruto you okay? Your a little red there." Choji asked in concern. _'Shit I'm blushing, and seeing that shikamaru and garra are smirking isn't helping._ '. "Nothing is wrong Choji its just that our little blondie here has a little crush on a certain Huuyga." shikamaru taunted as Garra agreed. "No! I just need s-some f-fresh air, I'll b-be right b-back." I explained and went outside to where I always go to when I need to blow off steam. It was a little far away from school, but the view is amazing. It is a field with wild flowers of all color and type. Its also super tall so if you lay down in it nobody would see you. I have never told anyone how to get here not even my friends because this is my sanctuary away from the hard life I live in and I plan on keeping it that way! I took out my phone and see we still had 30 minutes left of lunch. _'Well its enough time for one song.'_ I thought and took out my orange headphones and tapped on the song as I sing along.

 ** _Twenty one pilots: Holding on to you_**

I'm taking over my body, back in control, no more shotty,

I bet a lot of me was lost, Ts uncrossed and Is undotted,  
I fought it a lot and it seems a lot like flesh is all I got,  
Not anymore, flesh out the door, swat,

I must've forgot, you can't trust me,  
I'm open a moment and close when you show it,  
Before you know it, I'm lost at sea,  
And now that I write and think about it,  
And the story unfolds,  
You should take my life, you should take my soul.

You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,  
You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes.

And I'll be holding on to you _[2x]_

Remember the moment you know exactly where you're going,  
'Cause the next moment, before you know it,  
Time is slowing and it's frozen still,  
And the window sill looks really nice, right?  
You think twice about your life, it probably happens at night,  
Right? Fight it, take the pain, ignite it,  
Tie a noose around your mind loose enough to breathe fine and tie it,  
To a tree, tell it, "You belong to me,  
This ain't a noose, this is a leash,  
And I have news for you, you must obey me."

You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,  
You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes.

Entertain my faith. _[10x]_

 _[4x]_  
Lean with it, rock with it,  
When we gonna stop with it,  
Lyrics that mean nothing, we were gifted with thought,  
Is it time to move our feet to an introspective beat,  
It ain't the speakers that bump hearts, it's our hearts that make the beat.

And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you.  
And I'll be holding on to you!

 **Song end**

After listening to a few more songs I started heading back to class not knowing that I had a few listeners.

 **An:Sorry about the wait but I was forcusing on school and since today was the last day I decide to update the story! Anyway my computer broke :'( so I'll be updating on my phone. Oh and I recomend hearing the song too its really good! Anyways bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_3rd pov_

As their blonde friend storms off they start to feel guilty for picking on him like that.

"Hey guys lets go apologize. We shouldn't have gotten him worked up like that."choji said. Everyone agreed and followed the path their blonde friend went. At the popular table a certain lavander eyed girl noticed this.

 _hinata pov_

 _'Wow first day and I already have friends! This is great!'_ . I took a bite out of my hamburger as I listen to Ten Ten talk about how she scored the winning shot for her team. I looked at the coner of my eye and saw the blonde guy I drove to school today. _'thats Naruto! Wait why is he leaving his table.'_. I was about to go and check on him but my arm was caught by sakura and ino.

"Hinata lets go to the gym and watch Sasuke-kun!" they both said as they dragged me away with Ten Ten and Temari. _'Seems I have to check on him later.'_ I thought with a sigh.

 _3rd pov_

The boys followed the path until they saw a beautiful field that seemed out of the world.

"Where is Naruto?" garra asked worried for his best friend. "I don't know maybe-" shikamaru's geuss was cut off by someone singing.

"Hey you guys hear that right?" choji asked."Yeah!They are sharing their youthfulness to the world!" Lee said as he fist pumped his arm. "Ssh Lee listen. Doesn't that voice seem familiar?". They all stood silent as they listen to the male singing."It sounds like Naruto, when did Naruto ever learn how to sing?" Garra asked with a raised eye brow. "He could sing before you just weren't here before that incident happened." Choji informed."What incident?" Garra was about to answer him when they noticed Naruto got up and got ready to leave."Looks like its time to go." he said and walked off.

Everyone was silent as they watch their friend walked away."D-did Naruto just not stuttered." Choji said in amazement. All he got back was a nod."wait are you telling me that Naruto didn't stutter at all before." Garra asked."Yeah he would yell and declare things, but a certain incident happened and his youthful fire died out" Lee answered sad. "What cause Naruto to stutter!" Garra asked angrily because he wanted to know what caused the so called loud mouth to stutter. "Well I tell you as we walk back." Shikamaru said as they began their walk back."Well it begun around the time we were 12 and during that time us 3 and naruto were friends with everyone that you see at the cool kids table..

 **Flashback**

It was after school and a certain orange hoodie wearing blondie was running out of the doors. "Yeah gotta love the weekends!" He yelled out.

"Hey Naruto come over here!" sakura yelled."Coming sakura-chan.". Naruto ran over to his group of friends that consists of sasuke, sakura, ino,Ten Ten,Kiba and Sai."Hey guys what is it?"Naruto asked."Are you gonna do the talent show?" ino asked."Of course it's my dream to become famous! Their could possibly be a person their with a contract,Dattebayo!" naruto replied. "Well then good luck Dope." sasuke replied."You guys are gonna watch me right?" naruto asked hopefully. "Of course..well except for Sasuke-kun. He got grounded" Sakura answered. "Awsome!" He replied and ran home.

 **Flashback ended**

"On the night of the Show they went and beat him up saying how he was gonna fail and basicly hit any soft spot he had. They only stop because me, choji,lee, and some other kids older than us came and stopped it but by the time we got their the damage was done. He didn't sing that night because he was too scared of being booed at and at school he was being bullied and Once sasuke heared about it he made his own group. Which are now the netural kids who won't do anything." Shikamaru finished explaining.

"Do you know who the older kids were?"

"Yeah it was Naruto's cousion Nagot and his friend konan and Yakioh. Then Sasuke's brother Itachi and his cousion Obito who are now in the group akastki."

"Then why did he not stutter a few minutes ago when we were at the field?"Garra thought out loud. As everyone ponder that Shikamaru got a brilliant idea."Hey guys I think I know how to cure Naruto of his stuttering."Shikamaru said."How?" Choji asked."Well maybe if Naruto got over his stage fright he would stop."."But how are we gonna get him on stage the last time we tried he had a panic attack and we had to take him to the hospital."Choji commented."Haven't got that far but give me some time. I'll figure something." shikamaru replied. "Well then Let our youthful flames burn brightly as we finished our day at school." Lee announced.

 **Timeskip**

 _Naruto's pov_

 _'YEAH!School is over!'._ I thought as I walk out of the school yard. _'Now just to go home and eat ramen aka food of the gods!'._ Right as I passed the parking lot someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into their car. _'Oh kami I'm getting kidnapped!'._ I turn to see my kidnapper was no other than Hinata."Y-You know K-Kidnapping is illegal." I said. "Not if they are a friend!". We both laugh a little."N-Now what c-caused you t-to think s-stealing w-was a g-good i-idea?"I asked."Don't need to get sassy. I just wanted to hang out with you." _.'She wants to hang out with me! This has to be a trick.'_. I turned toqards her ready to say no when I saw her puppy dog eyes. _'That face has to be illegal!'._ "f-fine as l-long as it's n-not at school.". _'Wouldn't want her to get bullied for hanging out with me.'_."YEAH! Now lets go to this cafe , where they sell CINNIMON BUNS!" She announced as she drives out of school."Y-you sure do l-love C-Cinnimon b-buns." I commented."Love is an understatement. I worship them!" _'Maybe she will be fun to hang around with. As soon as she learns ramen is the best of all time!'._


End file.
